


Crime and Punishment

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"something simple..</p>
<p>edgey-kun tied to the bed, naked, erect and wet.</p>
<p>i love PWPs HAHAAH"</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth looked up at the brunet leaning over him, who was in the process of binding his hands with a soft, white cloth to the headboard of the bed.  The bed that he unexpectedly found himself upon, droplets of water sliding down his naked body, dampening the crisp white bed sheets underneath.

 

“Really Wright,” Miles said with a smirk on his face, and his arms raised above his head.  His silver hair was still damp with water, and a few strands were sticking to his face.   “Did you have to accost me just as I was getting out of the shower?  You couldn’t wait until I at least dried off?”

 

Phoenix Wright grinned as he made sure that the knot tying Miles to the bed was perfect; not too tight but not too loose.  Once he was satisfied with his work, he looked down at the naked man, and said with a mischievous look on his face, “It’s more fun this way, isn’t it?”

 

Miles snorted and said, “More fun for you, isn’t it Wright?  You’re not the one who’s going to catch his death of cold over here.”  The prosecutor tugged his hands experimentally at the cloth binding him to the bed, shivering slightly at the chilly air moving across his damp skin.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to warm you up then, won’t I?”  Phoenix said, smirking slightly as he stood up and started shedding his clothing, piece by piece.  Finally, he was standing in front of Miles in nothing but his blue plaid boxers.

 

Miles chuckled as he watched Phoenix divest himself of his clothing.  “And how, pray tell, are you going to warm me up, Wright?”  The prosecutor asked teasingly, raising a questioning eyebrow at his lover. 

 

The brunet crawled onto the bed, giving Miles his best ‘seductive’ look as he made his way up towards the prosecutor.  The silver-haired man could only stare and grin as Phoenix got closer to him, eventually crawling on top of his body.  Miles gasped as he felt Phoenix’s body weight upon him and his breath tickling his earlobe as Phoenix’s face rested near Miles’.

 

“I have my ways.”  Phoenix breathed into Miles’ ear, the sensation causing the prosecutor to shiver once again, but not from cold.  The brunet then nipped at Miles’ earlobe, teasing it with his teeth.  Miles let out a soft moan, squirming slightly underneath Phoenix.  Seeing the reaction from the prosecutor, Phoenix continued to nibble at Miles’ earlobe, and then started licking the outer shell of his ear.  Miles closed his eyes and sighed, just taking in the sensation and feeling a small warmth start to spread across his body.

 

Phoenix then ran his hand over Miles’ slick chest and whispered, “You’re still wet, Miles.”

 

The prosecutor snapped open his grey eyes and glared at Phoenix pointedly.  “And whose fault is that, Wright?”

 

Phoenix chuckled and said, “No need to get upset, Miles.”  He then looked at the silver-haired man and said seductively, “I’ll be sure to make this up to you.  I plan on getting you wet in _other_ ways.”  A slight red blush made its way across the prosecutor’s face as Phoenix moved his hand down towards Miles’ groin, brushing his fingers against the half-hard member there.  The brunet hummed in approval and said teasingly, “I see that your body is not objecting to this treatment at all.”  Miles blushed even harder and turned his head to the side, in order to hide his embarrassment from the defense attorney.  The prosecutor hated being so _vulnerable._   This presented a perfect opportunity for Phoenix, as this action left Miles’ neck _very_ exposed.  The brunet took the chance and leaned his face into the crook of Miles’ neck, nipping it with his teeth and starting to suck on a particularly sensitive area.

 

Miles gasped at the sensation of Phoenix’s tongue and teeth on his neck, and quickly tried to turn his head back towards the brunet.  “Wright… Don’t…”  Miles tried to protest.  A moan slipped out from between his lips, which caused Phoenix to stop what he was doing and grin.

 

“Don’t… What, Miles?”  Phoenix asked teasingly.  The brunet could hear the silver-haired man breathing a little harder, a little shallower as he waited for his answer.

 

After a few moments, the prosecutor started to speak once again.  “You’re… You’ll leave a mark, Wright.”  Miles whispered embarrassedly.  A crimson blush continued to bloom across the bridge of Miles’ nose.

 

Phoenix chuckled.  “You’re so cute Miles.”  The brunet said as he lovingly brushed a few stray silver hairs out of the prosecutor’s face.  “But, that’s the point, you see.  I want to mark what’s mine.”  Miles started to open his mouth in protest, but Phoenix silenced him by continuing with a sly smirk on his face, “And it’s not like it won’t be covered up by your choice of neckwear.”  The prosecutor looked almost offended for a moment, but he didn’t have a chance for rebuttal as Phoenix continued to work on the mark that was beginning to form on the pale skin of Miles’ neck, causing another delicious moan from the silver-haired man.

 

Once Phoenix was satisfied with what he had done, he lightly blew his breath across the darkening, saliva-dampened skin, causing Miles to shudder slightly.  The brunet noticed this and asked concernedly, “Are you still cold, Miles?”  The prosecutor, still blushing, just nodded.  Phoenix looked down and saw that Miles now had a full hard-on, and grinned.  He reached down and wrapped his hand around the prosecutor’s erection, causing Miles to gasp.  The defense attorney whispered into Miles’ ear, “I’ve found the part of your body that’s hot, though.”  The silver haired man groaned, especially when Phoenix started to stroke his cock lightly.

 

As Phoenix moved his hand gently up and down the shaft of Miles’ hard-on, the brunet couldn’t help but move his head towards Miles’ and steal a kiss from his lips.  The prosecutor hungrily accepted the kiss, opening his mouth in order to deepen it.  Phoenix obliged, slipping his tongue in between the silver-haired man’s lips in order to tangle with the other tongue within.  Miles let out a soft whine at the sensation of Phoenix’s hand on his cock, and the soft, wet, warm tongue penetrating his mouth.  This spurred Phoenix on, causing him to forcefully plunge his tongue deeper into the prosecutor’s mouth, running it over the other man’s teeth, and then continuing to wrestle with the tongue inside.  Miles let out a groan as he arched his back slightly, pulling his wrists against the restraining fabric tying him to the bed.  He half-opened his eyes to take in the sight of Phoenix having his way with him, but then closed them again and moaned wantonly, as the defense attorney started to stroke him a little harder, running a finger over the now-wet slit at the tip of his cock.

 

Phoenix pulled away and chuckled as he heard the reaction from the prosecutor.  He removed his hand from the hard member, earning a sigh of disappointment from the silver-haired man.  The defense attorney proceeded to get in between Miles’ legs, slowly grinding his still boxer-clad groin against the prosecutor’s exposed cock.  Miles, feeling how hard Phoenix was under the soft cloth and the delicious friction of the fabric against his own erection, let out a low moan, and whispered the other man’s name.  “Phoenix…”

 

The defense attorney grinned as he pressed his chest against Miles’, skin still slightly damp, and said teasingly, “Oh, so we’re on a first-name basis now, Miles?”

 

The silver-haired man looked up at the spiky-haired brunet grinning at him with a goofy expression on his face, and lust-hazed eyes.  Miles tried to put the best pout on his face that he could and said, “It’s not fair Phoenix, you still have your underwear on.  Don’t you think that we should even up the playing field?”  The prosecutor tugged his wrists, remembering that he was still tied up, still the vulnerable party.  Miles coughed slightly, turned his face away and continued, “…Well, as best as we can.”

 

Phoenix smiled, nuzzled his head up against the crook of Miles’ arm and whispered, “You know I can’t resist when you call me by my first name.”  The prosecutor turned his head back to face the defense attorney and was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips.  The brunet lifted himself off of the silver-haired man slightly, so that he was on his hands and knees hovering over him.  He moved one of his hands up to the waistband of his boxers, starting to slip them down over one of his hips.  Miles could only stare, licking his slightly dry lips in anticipation, watching closely as Phoenix was taking his sweet time taking the damned things off.  Eventually, Phoenix had them pulled down far enough to expose his own slick erection, and Miles hummed in approval.  With one last motion, the brunet had the offending fabric pulled off of his body and kicked them off of his feet, the boxers landing on the side of the bed in a small pile.  He sat back on his legs, still in between Miles’ legs, giving his own cock a slow stroke and asked the prosecutor lowly, “Is this better?”

 

Miles groaned, and his cock twitched at the sight of Phoenix touching himself, wanting to feel his skin pressed against him once more.  “Please Phoenix…”  Miles begged softly, turning his head to the side.  “…Do what you did before you took your underwear off.”

 

Phoenix smirked, and leaned down to the prosecutor, grabbing his chin gently and forcing the silver-haired man to look deep into his blue eyes.  His answer was to kiss Miles softly on the lips, nibbling at his bottom lip gently.  Miles sighed in happiness as they kissed, and then Phoenix pulled away in order to fulfill the prosecutor’s request.

 

The brunet rested his body on top of Miles’, pressing his chest against the somewhat damp skin of the prosecutor’s, nestling himself in between his legs.  Miles let out a small moan in anticipation, bucking his hips up towards Phoenix’s.  The defense attorney chuckled and smirked at Miles.  “Anxious, aren’t we?”  He teased.  Before the silver-haired man could even respond, he gasped at the sensation of Phoenix pushing his erection on top of his own, starting a slow grind.  Miles pushed his hips up again, trying to get as much contract between the both of them that he could.  This time, Phoenix was the one to emit a small moan at the sensation of their cocks smoothly rubbing against each other.  This caused him to press down even harder, rutting his hips against Miles, the pressure between them becoming almost unbearably pleasurable.

 

Phoenix could hear Miles’ breaths become faster and shallower as he continued to circle his hips, causing a heavenly friction between their cocks, which were by now completely slick with pre-cum.  The brunet moved his hand down in between their bodies, circling both hard members with his fingers and started rubbing them up and down against each other.

 

“Phoenix!”  Miles yelled out in surprise at the new sensation, and then whined lowly.  Phoenix grunted as he started moving his hand a little faster and stroking both of their erections harder.  The prosecutor whined louder as Phoenix sped up his pace, panting hard as he started to get closer to climax.

 

“Phoenix… God, I’m going to… if you keep going like that.”  Miles managed to get out of his mouth, in between pants and moans.

 

The brunet looked up at Miles mischievously, now panting himself, but without slowing his pace said impishly, “You’re going to… exactly what, Miles?”

 

Miles, breathing heavily now, said in a lust-filled voice, “You… You know what I mean, Phoenix.”  Then, all of a sudden, the prosecutor threw his head back and moaned, almost smacking his head against the headboard.

 

Even though the sight of Miles moaning and groaning wantonly was turning him on _so_ much, this was Phoenix’s cue to stop.  Without any warning, the spiky-haired man ceased what he was doing, pulled his hand away and moved his body upwards, causing Miles to let out a _very_ frustrated groan.

 

“Wright!  What are you doing?”  Miles hissed, as he bucked his hips up once again, whining when there was nothing there to make contact with.

 

“Ah, so we’re back to using my last name again, I see.”  Phoenix quipped, grinning playfully, giving the silver-haired man a small kiss on the lips.

 

The prosecutor glared at Phoenix, his face flushed red and looking obviously frustrated.  “I… I was almost there, Phoenix.”

 

“I know Miles, that’s why I had to stop.”  Phoenix had an absolutely wicked grin on his face, despite the look of pure lust in his eyes.  “I can’t let you come just yet.  I want to have some more fun with you.”

 

Miles moaned, the feeling of his impending climax starting to ebb away slowly.

 

“Don’t worry Miles, I promise you that this will be completely pleasurable.”  Phoenix said softly, as he moved his hand up to the prosecutor’s head, stroking his hair lovingly.  Miles just let out a frustrated whimper at this action, still breathing rather heavily.  The brunet continued to pet Miles’ hair until his breathing evened out and then started to move back down in between the prosecutor’s legs.

 

The silver-haired man snorted and said, “Are you just going to tease me again, Wright?”

 

Phoenix looked up at Miles, who was glaring at him once again with a red flush across his cheeks, and deadpanned with an evil smirk on his face, “How would you like me to just leave you the way you are for a few hours?  I could always go find other things to do… Or torture you by having you watch me get off in front of your eyes, knowing that you can’t do a thing about this hard-on that you have here.”  In order to accentuate his point, Phoenix grabbed Miles’ erection, pulling on it once, causing the prosecutor to whine.

 

“Ah… I’m sorry Phoenix.”  Miles said softly, his voice cracking from need.  “Please…”  His voice trailed off.

 

Phoenix grinned, loving it when he had Miles begging.  “Please… What Miles?”

 

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you Phoenix?”  Miles said almost ashamedly, looking down at his chest, as a flush started to grow across his face once again.

 

The brunet kept on grinning, and nodded his head.  “What do you want, Miles?  What do you want me to do?”

 

The prosecutor turned his face to the side, and in an almost-inaudible whisper said, “Please Phoenix…  Pleasure me.  I can’t take it anymore.”

 

Phoenix hummed, and started to playfully rub his fingers up and down Miles’ cock, spreading the pre-cum at the tip over the head.  “Pleasure you exactly …how, Miles?”

 

The silver-haired man let out another exasperated moan, shivering at the sensation of Phoenix’s talented hands on his member.  “You choose, Phoenix.”  Miles said gasping, as the brunet unexpectedly stroked his cock with a little more pressure.  “I know that… Ah… I don’t have much choice here, being tied up and all.  I _am_ at your mercy.”

 

“Hmm.”  Phoenix said out loud as he thought, an impish expression never leaving his face.  “I could always put this in _here._ ”  The brunet demonstrated by playfully brushing the tip of his own cock against Miles’ entrance, causing a shudder from the prosecutor, twisting his arms against his restraints.  “Or, I could do _this._ ”  With those words, Phoenix moved his head towards Miles’ slick, hard cock and slipped it in between his lips, sucking on the head gently.

 

“Ah!!”  Miles cried out as he felt the wet warmth of Phoenix’s mouth upon his member, moaning as the brunet ran his tongue along the sensitive underside.

 

Phoenix let the erection slip from his mouth for a moment just to say teasingly, “Well, I think I’ve found what you want me to do.  Don’t you think so, Miles?”

 

The silver-haired man moaned and moved his head from side to side, pushing his hips up, begging wordlessly for more contact between his cock and Phoenix’s delicious mouth.

 

The brunet chuckled, and taking some pity on the man, continued what he was doing, taking Miles’ erect member back into his mouth.  The prosecutor let out a low moan as Phoenix did this, a pleasant shiver running down his spine, his body humming in anticipation.

 

Phoenix held onto the base of Miles’ cock with one of his hands, in order to steady it, while he continued to push his mouth down onto the prosecutor’s member.  The brunet kept taking as much of Miles into his mouth as he could, until finally, his lips were almost right at the base of Miles’ dick.  Miles gasped as he realized exactly what Phoenix was doing, looking down to see the sight of the spiky-haired brunet taking him all in, feeling the heat of Phoenix’s throat surrounding his cock.  The prosecutor resisted the urge to thrust his hips, although he wanted nothing more than to do that right at that particular moment in time, as turned on as he was.  _How on earth is he so talented with that mouth?_   Miles thought to himself, flushing red from lust.  But, little did the prosecutor know, it was going to get _even_ better.

 

Phoenix started moving his mouth up and down Miles’ cock, slowly at first, running his tongue along the shaft.  This earned the brunet an absolutely delicious moan from Miles.  Whenever Phoenix would get to the top of the prosecutor’s dick, he would swirl his tongue around the head and then lap at the slit of the leaking tip.  Each time he did this, Miles would whine, his noises getting progressively louder and higher in pitch.

 

As he got closer and closer to release, Miles couldn’t help but start trying to thrust into Phoenix’s mouth.  The brunet realized this, and tried to hold down the prosecutor’s hips with one of his hands.

 

“Ahn!  Please Phoenix… Just let me… Uhn!”  Miles begged, his face flushed red and his eyes glazed over with lust.  The brunet looked up at Miles, his blue eyes twinkling, with the silver-haired man’s cock in his mouth.  The prosecutor was panting as he could feel himself nearing his peak, his body stiffening as he neared the point of no return.

 

Phoenix sensed that the prosecutor had almost had enough, so he started bobbing his head up and down on Miles’ cock as hard and fast as he could, grasping the base of his dick, his fingers curled in the pale hairs there.

 

“Ohhh… Phoenix!  Ahhh!”  Miles cried out as he finally reached his climax, twisting his wrists in his restraints, his cock stiffening and then spurting violently in Phoenix’s mouth.

 

Phoenix was surprised at the amount of semen that Miles had produced, not quite ready to take in as much as he did.  The brunet swallowed the warm, salty liquid in two gulps, and then wiped up a trickle of it that had made its way to the side of his mouth with his finger.  He seductively put his finger in his mouth and sucked off the rest of the mess that the prosecutor made, gazing up at Miles as he came down from his high.  The silver-haired man just sighed in contentment, looking down lazily at Phoenix as the brunet proceeded to lick every bit of cum off of his now-softening member.

 

“You’re so good to me, Phoenix.”  The prosecutor whispered as Phoenix finished cleaning him up. 

 

The brunet pulled himself up from his current position, crawling on top of Miles and whispered back into the prosecutor’s ear, “Anything for you, Miles.”  The brunet then proceeded to press his lips onto the silver-haired man’s, forcing his tongue between soft, pink lips.  Miles moaned softly as they kissed, his tongue dancing with the brunet’s.

 

Once the need to breathe was too strong, the two men broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.  The prosecutor blushed slightly, turned his head away and said, “You… You taste like cum.”

 

The spiky-haired man chuckled and said lovingly, “But your cum tastes _so_ good, Miles.” 

 

This statement caused the prosecutor to blush even harder and he exclaimed embarrassedly, “Why do you say such mortifying things?”

 

Phoenix thought for a moment, grinned and then said, “Because I love the reactions that I get out of you?”

 

Miles just shook his head from side to side and let out a sigh.  “Hopeless, you’re absolutely hopeless, Phoenix.”

 

The brunet laughed as he gave the prosecutor another soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Hopelessly in love with you.”  Phoenix breathed, in between the sensual kisses that he continued to shower upon the prosecutor’s lips.

 

Miles chuckled softly and squirmed a bit as the brunet persistently kissed him.  “Hey, how about untying me now, Phoenix?”  The prosecutor inquired, in between kisses.  “My arms are getting a little tired, and I think that one of them is about to fall asleep.”

 

Phoenix looked down at the prosecutor with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  “I’m not done with you yet, Miles.”  The spiky-haired man stated matter-of-factly, as he pressed his needy erection into the prosecutor’s thigh.  “I still need to take care of _this._ ”

 

Miles gasped as he felt Phoenix’s hard, slick member push against his leg.  “What… What exactly are you going to do to me now?”  The prosecutor asked nervously, with a hint of arousal in his voice.

 

“Nothing that you won’t enjoy, Miles.”  Phoenix replied, grinning once again.  He ran his hand back down the prosecutor’s chest, lightly running his fingertips over one of the silver-haired man’s nipples and then pinching it gently, eliciting a small whine from the other man.  “Hey, at least you’re dry now.”  Phoenix quietly noted while petting Miles’ slightly mussed up hair with his other hand.  The other man just nodded.

 

The brunet shifted his body, moving on top of Miles so that he was now straddling the prosecutor.  He leaned down and reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for.  The silver-haired man looked at the brunet questioningly.  Smiling, Phoenix palmed the tube of lube in his hand, and moved back up to a sitting position.  Uncapping the lube, Phoenix squirted a dab of the clear, cool liquid onto his fingers and dropped the tube onto the mattress. 

 

Miles squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of feeling slick fingers probing his entrance, but that sensation never came.  The prosecutor heard a soft grunt come from Phoenix, which caused him to open his eyes in surprise.  When his eyes fluttered open, his breath hitched at the sight of Phoenix, his eyes closed, probing his own ass, stretching himself out in preparation for penetration.  After a few moments of watching the brunet fingering himself, and hearing the little gasps and moans that the man was emitting, the prosecutor sputtered out, “Phoenix…. W-What are you doing?”

 

Phoenix groaned softly, opened his blue eyes and gazed down at the prosecutor with a look of complete lust on his face.  He smiled and then said playfully with a glint in his eyes, “I kind of feel like going for a ride.”

 

The prosecutor could only gasp in response, as Phoenix leaned to the side and grabbed the lube once again, spreading a generous amount in his hand.  The brunet then moved his hand down to Miles’ cock, which was now hard again.  He grabbed it and moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft, slicking it up with each motion.

 

Miles hissed at the sensation of the cool liquid on his cock, still a little sensitive after his powerful orgasm, but extremely turned on after seeing Phoenix finger and play with himself.

 

Once Phoenix was satisfied that Miles’ cock was lubed up enough, he raised his bottom up into the air, grabbed onto the base of the prosecutor’s dick in order to steady it, and started to slowly lower himself onto the silver-haired man’s erection.

 

Miles felt his cock press against Phoenix’s entrance, and groaned in anticipation.  Once his member breached the tight ring of muscle and started getting sucked into Phoenix’s hot, tight body, the prosecutor could only moan, “Feels so good… Phoenix.”

 

The brunet let out a grunt as he was finally penetrated entirely by the silver-haired man’s cock, skin flush against skin.  Phoenix grasped Miles’ waist, his hands still a little slick with lube and breathed, “I’m going to start moving now, Miles.”  The prosecutor nodded, a flush returning to his cheeks, arousal flooding his body as the brunet proceeded to have his way with him.

 

Phoenix looked absolutely beautiful as he started to move his body up and down on Miles, pulling himself upwards enough just so that the prosecutor’s cock threatened to slip out of him, but then jamming himself downwards on it, causing the silver-haired man to moan each time at the sensation.  The brunet grunted as he shifted himself slightly, so that with each deep penetration, Miles was hitting his prostate. 

 

Phoenix started moaning each time he came down on Miles’ cock, the hard member pressing firmly into his prostate, pleasure radiating throughout his body.

 

Miles groaned at the sensation of Phoenix clenching himself around his erection every time their bodies fully met.  The prosecutor looked up at his lover and their lust-hazed eyes connected.  Miles tilted his head to the side, while panting slightly.  Wordlessly, Phoenix nodded, knowing exactly what Miles was asking with his eyes.

 

The prosecutor started thrusting up into Phoenix, as best as he could, while still tied to the bed.  It took a few clumsy tries, but eventually Miles was able to get a rhythm down, pushing up into the brunet each time he came down on his member.  With every thrust, Phoenix moaned, a familiar pressure starting to build up in his abdomen.

 

Loosening his grip on the prosecutor’s waist, Phoenix moved his right hand up to his straining cock, starting to stroke it in rhythm to their needy thrusts.  He moved it up and down the shaft, gliding his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum that had formed there at the tip.  “Ah!”  Phoenix moaned as Miles unexpectedly found his prostate once again, pushing the tip of his cock into it.

 

Sensing that his lover was getting closer to orgasm, the prosecutor started to push his cock up into Phoenix as hard and fast as he possibly could, wanting to give the brunet total satisfaction.  Beads of sweat started to form across the prosecutor’s forehead as he exerted himself, starting to feel another impending orgasm himself.  _God, I’m going to be sore tomorrow._   Miles thought to himself.  The silver-haired man smirked and continued his train of thought.  _I won’t be nearly as sore as Phoenix will be, though._

 

Phoenix moaned as he felt Miles pick up the pace, pushing in and out of him forcefully.  The brunet still met his thrusts with his body, while continuing to stroke his cock, increasing the pressure around the shaft, moving his hand up and down a little bit faster.

 

“God, Phoenix,” Miles panted, his face flushed red and his face damp with sweat.  “I wish I could grab you by the hips and just pull you up and down on me right now.”

 

The brunet whined as that statement brought a sexy picture to his mind.  In between thrusts, Phoenix managed to get out, with a sensual look on his face, “Maybe… Next time you win in court… Ah… You can, Miles.”

 

Miles blushed hard, knowing that was the entire reason why he was in this situation in the first place.  He didn’t have time to reflect on his mistakes, as he was immediately distracted by the sensation of Phoenix clenching his muscles tightly around his cock, causing the prosecutor to moan.

 

“Ah!  Miles!  I’m… Uhn!”  Phoenix cried out, his face flushed in lust, just about at the precipice of his orgasm.  He moved his hand as quickly as he could up and down the shaft of his cock, frantically bouncing up and down on the prosecutor’s member as hard as he could.

 

The prosecutor tried to meet Phoenix’s wild movements with his own thrusts, but it was no use, the man was too far gone.  The brunet whined lowly as he desperately tried to keep that perfect penetration going, forcing Miles’ cock to press into his prostate, while jerking himself off.  Finally, with one last forceful stroke of his member, Phoenix let out a loud groan, tightening his muscles around Miles and spurted cum all over his chest.

 

“Miles!  Uhn!”  Phoenix cried out, the force of his orgasm radiating throughout his body, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

 

Miles hummed as Phoenix found his release, gasping as he realized that he was quite close to another climax himself.  Especially after feeling the defense attorney’s body clench tight around his cock.  The prosecutor kept on thrusting up into the brunet, even though Phoenix was definitely threatening to slump on top of his body in exhaustion and pleasure.

 

“Miles… What…”  Phoenix tried to say, his voice cracking as he panted, his body still being forcefully penetrated by the prosecutor.

 

“Phoenix… Just let me… So close…”  Miles breathed, panting as he frantically pressed his cock in and out of Phoenix’s still-tight hole.

 

The brunet obliged, continuing to slide his body up and down the silver-haired man’s shaft, meeting his needy thrusts, cum dripping down his chest.

 

After a few more sharp thrusts, Miles could feel the tension in his body reach a peak, and he trembled as he came deep inside Phoenix, letting out a guttural moan as he sprayed his seed deep inside the brunet.  Phoenix moaned softly at the sensation of warm cum in his ass, finally flopping onto the prosecutor’s body in relief.

 

Once the haze of release dissipated for the prosecutor, he realized that he had a sticky defense attorney lying on his chest, sighing in happiness.  “Phoenix!”  Miles called his name loudly and suddenly, startling the drowsy man resting on his body.

 

“No need to yell, Miles.  I’m right here.  I can hear you perfectly well.”  Phoenix complained while rubbing one of his eyes, lifting his head up to look into the silver-haired man’s grey eyes.

 

The prosecutor sighed loudly and said, “Before you get too comfortable, and start falling asleep on me _while I’m still in you_ , don’t you think that you should untie me first?  My arms really are getting a little uncomfortable now.  I think all the blood has drained from them.”

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head apologetically and meekly said, “Sorry Miles.  You’re just so comfortable right now.”  The brunet reluctantly un-stuck himself from the prosecutor’s chest, and withdrew his now-soft cock from his ass.  Some cum slid out and landed on the silver-haired man’s groin, which caused Miles to cringe in distaste.

 

As Phoenix made his way to the headboard and started untying Miles, the prosecutor commented with a slight frown on his face, “Phoenix, we’re a mess.  And I _just_ took a shower.”

 

The brunet smiled as he finished unfastening the knot, releasing the silver-haired man’s arms and shaking out the cloth he had used to tie the man to the bed.  “But, it was worth it, wasn’t it Miles?  Plus, now we can take a shower _together._ ”

 

Miles eyed the white cloth suspiciously as he flexed and rubbed his wrists, bringing circulation back to his arms.  Once he realized what it was, he pointed and exclaimed, “Hey!  Isn’t that my cravat?”

 

Phoenix laughed as he twirled the cravat around his finger playfully, and then quipped, “All’s fair when you lose in court, Miles.  Maybe next time we face each other, you’ll be lucky enough to win.  Then you can stage your own turnabout.”

 

The prosecutor blushed fiercely.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom.  On the way there, Miles mumbled, “I think I’m ready for that shower now.”

 

Phoenix just chuckled and followed the prosecutor through the bathroom door, shutting it behind the both of them.


End file.
